Forbidden Love
by DarkGoddessfromHell
Summary: What do you do when you love one guy who is a wrestler and then you fall for his identical twin? Brooke Levy will tell you her tale of how this happened to her! WARNING: EXPLICIT SEX SCENES! LITERALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Brook Levy, devoted wife to Raven Levy and mother to his children, and I'm going to tell you about how I became his wife! It all started when my mom and I got in a fight about my job as a guardian of humans. I had just gotten home at 3am with a slight shoulder injury… I mean it wasn't like I had a broken collar bone like the notorious Randy O! It was a scratch! But she couldn't help but get worried because I had left the house before she got there to visit me for the yearly visit we do. When she saw it her eyes grew wide and tears started forming but when she tried to see it further her eyes turned icy and dangerous!

She grabbed my waist length black and red hair in one hand and the scarf I wore to hide half my face off telling me if I continued to make her worry about me that she would beat me senseless. I retorted with an icy glare of my own and a comment I wish I could take back even to this day. Her eyes widened once more before she slapped me across the face and heading to the hotel room she rented in town. My eyes had stung as I looked at the floor because my mom had a good arm regardless of her age on me. And when she hit you she hit you.

I walked over to the balcony of my apartment and looked out into the clear night sky. It was summer time in Australia once more and it had just stopped raining outside and the humidity was so thick if I took out my knife I would have cut a piece out of it to eat since I hadn't eaten in 12 hours. Looking at the sky once more I saw that sunrise was three to four hours away and so I had that long to sleep before my daytime life started… I had a job that paid good money and I hated it because I couldn't fight the demons that slept during the day. I headed for my bedroom taking off the goggles I wore on top of my head and the ponytail my hair was in. Shaking my head slightly I felt my hair land softly on my shoulders and back. I sighed stepping into my room seeing the reds I had chosen for the walls and furniture.

My eyes settled on the one wall that was not covered in red…my wall for Raven Levy the most amazing wrestler I have ever seen! I had an autographed picture of him next to my bed in a black frame with a raven statue next to it. I set the goggles and hair tie on the make-up dresses and heading to the closet. I removed the black corset from around my waist hanging it up. My belts followed the corset then my knee high boots. Walking out of my closet in my black and white striped tank top and skinny jeans I headed for my make-up dresser. I removed my eyeliner to add some fresh eyeliner not as thick as I would when I was out hunting demons but close to it. I removed my armbands setting them next to my goggles and hair tie. I stood up and lay on my bed facing the picture of Raven. His shoulder length blonde hair loose his leather jacket open in the front to show off his bare chest and a couple of the tattoos he had. The sword started at his right peck/shoulder and ended close to his left hip. I stared at him sighing over him and wishing I could meet him and have a real relationship with him instead of having a muse in my brain.

My eyes shut close to an hour later. My arms wrapping around the full body pillow I had. I was woken up two hours later when my alarm went off to wake me up to head into my day job. I slowly reached out to the alarm clock smacking the silence button before rising up from my bed and headed into my closet changing into a black tank top and black skinny jeans and slinging a silver belt around my waist. I grabbed my leather jacket finishing the look and headed out of the apartment to my car. I turned the key and put my car into drive heading off to my destination.

The lights were always turning red when I was pulling up to them. They were always trying to make me late to my job but I never was. I was always there ten minutes early. I grabbed my coat because it was supposed to rain later and I wanted to be prepared when I left the bar I worked for as bartender. My gaze went right to left to make sure nothing snuck up on me when I entered the darken hallway. My sight automatically switched so I could see faster than everyone else. Opening the locker room door I went to my locker placing my jacket in it and then locking it since the others would sell it if they could because the jacket was the same as Raven Levy's jacket. I scanned the area while exiting the room and heading to the bar to start my shift.

We opened at 9am everyday for the people who were alcoholics and started drinking that early. I took a deep breath and noticed someone walk in that wasn't a regular. He was the look alike of Raven so bad! I felt like I was talking to Raven Levy when he would come in. As my gaze fell on him his fell on mine and he walked over.

"Good to see you again Brooke!" He said sitting in front of me and flashing me a charming smile. He had a tight black shirt on and a black leather jacket. His hair was tied and it looked like his left eye was bruised.

"Been fighting again Justin?" I said raising my eyebrow at him seeing his sheepish grin.

"Yeah…it was my older brother!"

"Nice…how come?" I glanced up from pouring his drink into a glass and handing it to him. He smiled sipping it and watched the drink for a while before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope.

"Today is my mom's d-day…and instead of spending it alone I got these to take someone with me and enjoy this night like my mom would have wanted us to. But my brother wanted me to stay home and mope around with the rest of the family. And it just got worse before it got better…what I mean by better is that he was the one who has a bigger bruise than me. And I was wondering if that someone would love to go with me?" He flashed that smile again before drinking his drink once more. He slid the envelope over to me and let me open it pulling out the tickets for TNA iMPACT. They were for two days from now! I smiled looking up and nodding. He smiled telling me the time he would pick me up in three days before finishing his first drink of the day.

We discussed what we would do before it and then after and after much arguing we came to one agreement. We'd go along for the ride! When noon came around he left and with him leaving it was like everyone else knew 'cause they all started flocking to the bar and grille to have lunch with co-workers or buddies and what not. I watched wishing I could be in the same spot as everyone else. I sighed watching new faces come in and old faces leave until about 7pm. Then I was finally allowed to head off home to start my night time job since it was a Monday and that was the busiest night for the demons to come out and start problems with the humans and me. I hated the fact that they did this on Mondays. They were supposed to be my days off! But no! They wanted to start crap on the shittiest day in the week! Maybe that was why Mondays were so shitty! They had demons causing shit! I grabbed my jacket and threw it on leaving the front open so I can stay cool but dry since I noticed people in the bar soaked from it raining again. I walked to my car and started it up hoping the idiots were at home so I wouldn't have to deal with them on the road. I followed my normal route home and when I pulled up to my parking garage I noticed a taxi cab near the curb. It was probably my mom coming to start the whole job thing up again! But I didn't have time for that talk! I already noticed a huge group of demons on their way to a main part of town. And I didn't want to risk anything happening to the people that live up town getting possessed by the demons following them. Or the fact that the demons might get into the children because they were hard to get out if they got under the children's skin far enough and then I would cause bodily harm to the child the demon inhabited.

As I walked up to the door of my room I saw the person leaving my apartment and then standing within my hallway…it was my mom! And this time her face was sad as if something had come up from her past and it was that my father wasn't really my father he was a guy who wanted to take me into his home and nurture. As I slowed my steps I noticed that her bags were with her.

"Mom," I questioned walking up to her side. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say good-bye…" She said looking down at her bags. "This will be the last time you see me because as of today you are on your own with this demon hunting job you do. You can still call me for advice but no more visits! So good-bye!" She said picking up her bags and walking off. I watched her walk away and grabbed the back of my neck rubbing it trying to get rid of the knots I felt forming already. I walked into my apartment and saw an envelope on my table walking over I opened it to find a wad of money as thick as my fist. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed my mom's cell number.

I talked to her until she had to turn off her phone for an hour on the plane then talked for a couple more hours apologizing my ass off! After I hung up the phone I threw my demon fighting gear and began hiding the hira shuriken everywhere I could. I prefer long distance killings not up close because who knows how strong they are in hand-to-hand combat. As I stalked out of my apartment heading to my car I noticed all the posters for TNA iMPACT. I smiled to myself knowing that I had ringside seats to the show while everyone else would be either in the nose-bleeder seats or at home watching it. I sighed heading to the top of my hira shuriken throwing building and I started chucking them like crazy! The good thing about the demons is that they got rid of the shuriken when they died so I didn't have to worry about the police being on my tail.

When I returned home it was Tuesday morning and I did my normal routine. Took off my demon hunting clothes and laid down falling asleep for the couple of hours I had while staring at Raven's picture on my side table. My heart though was still aching from hurting my mom the way I did. I never should have brought up her past on her. That was unfair and knowing that she knew I didn't mean it made me feel a little better but I was still guilty of what I did to her. When I was a child I always forgave her for the past because she did the best she could when I was growing up and now that I was 26 now why would I begin to use it against her? How about because no matter what I did she still tried to control it like she was living it for me and it wasn't my life! And that I couldn't stand for! But still…to hurt your mom was like a sin to me but she forgave me 'cause she saw it from my point of view and understood why I did what I had and said what I said but still no forgiving myself on that one…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thursday Night, 5pm

Looking around my closet I couldn't choose what Raven gear I wanted to wear to TNA and I had to make it fast because Justin was on his way over here. I looked at my jeans grabbing the ones that looked like a raven's wing in the sun/moonlight. I threw them on looking at my shirts and grabbed my newest Raven shirt and threw that on and then walked to my make-up dresser throwing on make up similar to Raven's and then smiled seeing my face. Glancing at the lipstick I chose a blood red one since I didn't have any pink lipstick. I heard the doorbell ring and turned around yelling to the door it was open since I told Justin to ring it instead of knocking on the door so I knew it was him.

"Brooke! Where are you at?"

"In here, Justin!" I turned around watching my Raven look-a-like walk into my room looking exactly like Raven! I smiled seeing his eyes roam over me then back to my face before smiling.

"Ready?"

"Abso-freaking-lutely!" I purred grabbing my own jacket and following him out of my apartment. My eyes roamed all over his back as we walked to his car. I looked away when he glanced back but I knew he caught me sizing him up because he turned and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Thanks for agreeing to go with me…" He purred pulling away from me slowly.

"Sure thing," I breathlessly said, "Thanks for inviting me!"

He smirked opening the passenger door and moving back a bit so I could get in. After he shut my door he walked over to the driver's seat and got in then pulled out of my parking garage and headed to the arena for the show. My eyes stayed on the road as I thought about the kiss he had just given me. My eyes lowered and I smiled leaning my head back against the head rest before closing.

"You okay?" Justin glanced over worried.

"Mhm," I smiled and looked at his eyes, "Your kiss must have messed with my brain! I think you might get lucky tonight!" Justin's eyes widened as his worried look became one of shock then one of lust.

"Wasn't in my plan," he said his eyes darkening from the idea I had just put in his head.

"Looks like it is now though," I chuckled before taking his hand in mine and leaning closer to him before setting my cheek on his shoulder. "Looks like it now."

"Yeah," He said squeezing my hand a little before turning his gaze back to the road and entering the parking area for the arena. He pulled into the closest spot which was pretty close to the doors since we had left a couple of hours ahead of everyone. My gaze fell upon him once more and then I noticed something about him I never did before. He seemed nervous about something! He was never nervous around me! I never gave him reason to! It was now my turn to ask him some questions…

"You okay, Justin?"

"Yeah!" He said turning to look at me in the face. He relaxed a little probably on my behalf but it still unnerved me that he was nervous about something. My gaze kinda went south a bit and I noticed his hand next to his crotch. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at his face. He looked over and then down before moving closer to me and kissing me like he did before. I sighed into the kiss and then purred when he cuddled close. Snuggling into his throat I waited until he was ready to go inside and find our seats for the show. He held me and leaned his head against mine before shifting me so our hips and thighs touched. I glanced down and saw how close my hand was and by "accident" I brushed the back of my hand and felt how hard he had become from the kiss. So I wasn't the only one who was getting turned on by the kisses he was delivering. He was feeling it too! I smiled against his throat and purred nuzzling him. He gulped and gripped my wrist before guiding my hand onto his crotch.

I looked around and saw that the sun had set and we were in darkness and that the doors weren't open yet to anyone. I looked up as Justin looked down and kissed me letting me control my hand now. Gripping him through his jeans I began to purr while rubbing him. Justin gasped before groaning and grinding his hips into my hand. I purred as he began nuzzling my neck and running his hands up my legs. I glanced down and undid his jeans hearing him sigh then looked fully at what he had in his jeans and bit my lower lip.

I looked up into his eyes and kissed him while he and I shifted around. He lifted me onto his lap before he laid back and kissed me deeper and more passionately. I gripped his shoulders as he ground into me again. I sighed when I felt him working on my pants. He rolled me over so I was under him. I cuddled into his chest as he ground more and then felt the cool air from his air condition. I gulped when I felt my pants completely removed from my body. His hands slid up my legs to my hips grabbing them so he had something to anchor him down.

"You're absolutely sure about this Brooke?" He gasped before looking me dead in the eyes. Nodding I slide my legs around his waist and felt him slide home. He worked slowly in and out. I gripped his shoulders tighter as he continued his slow rhythm before moving faster. My body began to tighten as he moved faster and before I knew it he and I were both on the same rhythm. I whimpered as he groaned from the feel of it.

"Brooke!"

"Justin!"

Gasping for breathe we hugged each other for a bit before we threw our clothes back on and then noticed that the doors would be open in four minutes and headed over to the doors.

"No this way!" Justin pulled me to the back doors knocking on them then showing the tickets to the security guard. I stared as the guard moved over and let us pass by. I followed Justin to the area we would be watching the show and took our seats. I looked around me then up at the ring in the middle of the arena. I began giggling uncontrollably and hugged him before leaning into his shoulder once more.

"Happy?"

"Very very happy! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," He purred hugging me closer as the arena was filled with more fans like me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! HECATEDarkGoddessfromHell here and I hope you are enjoying my new story and I will be making an appearance through Brooke's thoughts but ;) who knows! Maybe I will be a diva in charge of taking care of her while Raven talks to his boss! ;) Never know! Just keep the heads up on me!_

Chapter 3

TNA iMPACT! 9:50pm

Raven and Dr. Stevie were tag team partners against Motor City Machine Guns. My smile grew twice as large as I saw another one of my favorite wrestlers. I looked over at Justin and smiled grabbing his hand before looking back at the ring as the highlight of the night was started.

Justin glanced down when Raven stood on the post doing his entrance. My eyes widened when I noticed that he looked right at the area I was in. His eyes roamed over me then over to Justin. He smirked when he saw Justin look up at Dr. Stevie and avoid his eyes.

"So how do you like TNA live?"

"It's amazing! I wish they would stay here in town so I could see them every week!" I kissed Justin's lips purring. "And I'd want you to go with me every single time."

My eyes flew back to the ring to seeing the Motor City Machine Guns entering the ring that my Raven was going to be in. As I watched the match begin I got so engrossed that I didn't notice the fight had now begun to come towards my section of security railing. Alex Shelley was thrown over the railing landing at my feet while Chris Sabin landed in Justin's lap so hard the chair Justin sat on fell backwards hitting Justin's head on the floor.

"JUSTIN!!!!!" I heard someone behind me yelling before I saw Raven toss Chris Sabin off him like he was nothing but a twig.

"Get off him you faggot!" Raven roared pushing Chris away. "Justin? Bro, you're gonna be okay! I promise you ! MEDIC!!!" He held Justin's head is his hands as Dr. Stevie brought the paramedics over to Justin helping them out as well. I ran over to Justin being held back by Raven.

"Justin!" My eyes ran over him trying to get a sense of what was happening because I knew this wanted part of the script they had to learn. My eyes began to well up with unshed tears. I gripped the arm that was holding me back crying into the shoulder of my favorite wrestler. He stroked my hair trying to settle me down as I sobbed more. My eyes opened and watched them carrying Justin to the ambulance.

Raven escorted me to the back of the arena and took me to the offices of the CEO of the company. I clung to his arm not wanting to get lost, and not wanting to have other chicks try and grab him. I glanced at him as he led me into the guts of TNA. His body structure was the same as Justin's.

"How do you know Justin?" I asked him carefully. He turned to look at me then nodded his head.

"He's my identical twin brother…You like him?"

"Yes…"

"Cool." He said nodding as he led me deeper still. My eyes lowered once more as I followed like an obedient puppy. "How long have you known my brother?"

"A couple of years now! He comes to the bar I work at everyday and he'll stay for a couple of hours before heading off to whatever he does! And I enjoy him hanging around because it makes it easier on me 'cause I really don't like dealing with a lot of people on a regular basis." I glanced away still unable to believe that this guy was the real Raven and he knew my soon to be boyfriend! Not just that his identical twin brother! My eyes looked up as we passed some of the WWE wrestlers. Kane was the only WWE wrestler I fully noticed before looking back to the ground embarrassed that they were all watching me and Raven as we passed by.

"Hey Randy is my big boss man in?" Raven walked up to the one and only Randy Orton. Staring straight at him he really wasn't anything special like Lisa thought he was when we hung out all the time and talked online. _I wonder how she's doing!_ I noticed a Diva next to Randy that looked really familiar! But I just couldn't put my finger on it! She was a mixture of John Cena when he was a gangsta, Randy Orton as the leader of The Legacy, and The Undertaker.

"Hey Raven! Yeah he is!" Randy replied seeing me next to Raven and nodding. "You must be the chick that Justin was sitting next to and why he's not with his family right now!" He glared. "All for a chick like you!"

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for her! We would be all depressed because of the family death! Dumb asses!" The female glared and slapped Randy upside the head before punching him right in the middle of his chest. I couldn't help but laugh at the moves because they reminded me of Lisa when she would threaten all the guys I knew with pain and agony if they were to hurt me in a way.

Her smile was that of kinship when she looked back to me. I smiled back still trying to put the face to someone I knew that would be in the wrestling business. Her eyes were like a hazel color and yet motherly to me. My eyes widened as I realized the eyes. It couldn't be!

"Lisa?" I stared questioning the female before me. I gulped expecting a glare not a bigger grin.

"Surprise! Didn't think I'd make it here did you?" She smiled wider walking up and hugging me as I smiled and practically tackled her to the ground. "It's so good to see you Brook! Still got that night time job?"

"Hell yeah!!" I smiled catching up with her as Raven and Randy stared at us.

"Dark Blood what the hell are you doing?" Vince McMahon and Jeff Jarret said at exactly the same time. They glared at each other before continuing to stare at me and Lisa, or Dark Blood as she was called in the wrestling world. As she turned around and explained who I was I looked at Raven and saw him looking at me. His eyes brightened with something I couldn't place but then he looked and asked Jeff if he could talk to him for a moment in his office.

"Of course, Raven! How's Justin?" He asked as he and Raven entered the room shutting the door.

"Hey Brooke come on there are a couple of people I want you to meet!" Lisa said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from all the guys. Calling back to Randy she said, "We'll be in the Diva's changing room!" My eyes widened as I was pulled past all my favorite wrestlers and into the area the Diva's hung out in.


End file.
